The Reason Why
by Maverick Wilde
Summary: This scene popped into my head and I had to type it out. Will remain as a oneshot for now and possibly be incorporated into a future story. Dark Naruto. Will work on title later one.


"You're a monster" she said, eyes and voice full of loathing. Everyone around them looked shocked except for one. And their reaction at her declaration was nothing compared to their reaction as a sound reached their ears from the only who remained unsurprised by her proclamation.

It was laughter,

And it was coming from the accused.

"Somebody get this girl a Happy Meal, she finally gets it" Naruto said wiping a tear from his eye, his voice full of mirth. "Though I wonder if you ever stopped to ask yourself why I'm a monster" he said as all traces of warmth left him, leaving his voice and sapphire eyes cold enough to freeze over hell's eternal flames and make it's ruler, the almighty Shinigami, shit itself.

"No" she asked, hesitating slightly, seemingly afraid of the answer.

"Of course" he sighed, "You people never really need a reason to hate someone now do you".

"It's because of this village" he said simply. Seeing the mass confusion he let out another sigh and decided to elaborate further. Though not before he took a chance to see the various looks strewn across the faces in the crowd. On some understanding and shame, others indifference and on the vast majority, self-righteous anger at being reprimanded by _him_ of all people. Not that they considered by him a person.

He then looked over at his friends, family and lovers and saw them shaking with barely restrained rage. The fury in their eyes at the way he was treated comparable to a raging tempest trapped in a bottle.

And upon seeing that the bottle was about the break he sent them a calm look and a reassuring smile that simply said "Relax. We'll have our vengeance soon enough". This calmed them down and the fury in their eyes was replaced with a sadistic glint and a matching smile that sent chills down his spine. Though the on the face of his lovers he found the look to be extremely arousing as well as unnerving. Oh he was going to have fun tonight.

"It's because if you are called, looked at and treated like an animal or a monster as you so elegantly put it, it's only a matter of time before you become one. You can only last for so long before you break and give into the hate" he said with a sad smile.

"What are you talking about Demon" one foolish man shouted angrily at him. "You got what you deser…" . The man was stopped by another one of Naruto's glares, capable of making a God shit itself.

"So your telling me I deserved from the age of four to age eight to be beat, burned, cut, crushed, drowned, electrocuted, poisoned, starved, strangled, whipped and have acid poured on and injected into me twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty two weeks a year for four years. And then, once a year, as an extra special treat on my birthday, gang raped by those assigned to protect me along with anyone else they could find" the cold fury in voice blowing through the crowd like a howling blizzard and the Killer Intent radiating off him comparable to the heat of a raging inferno. This potent combination hit the crowd like a hurricane. It made the weak to faint, the average to fall to the floor shaking in the foetal position and the strong to stand there, trembling, paralyzed. Though there was one feeling they shared.

Pure, raw, _primal_ fear.

Then as quickly as it came, the fury and Killing Intent disappeared, leaving those still capable of coherent thought thanking whatever false God they believed in.

He then continued on as if he had never been interrupted. "People like me are created to be our village's secret weapon. Their eternal, unyielding war machine. Their one man army. So you're right in a sense, I am a monster, though not by choice. I was created as a conduit for chaos and destruction, as an avatar for anarchy and annihilation. I was born for battle and bred for war. I am the blade forged not from the noble flames of this village's precious "Will of Fire" but from the towering infernos of its hatred. A lot of people have asked what, not who, am I? Well now you will have your answer. I am the true paragon of the darkness that lies inside the heart of man. Your deepest and darkest nightmares given physical form. The worst of those things that go bump in the night. To put it quiet simply my dear, I am a Monument To All Your Sins".

With his point made, he disappeared in a column of black flame, leaving the masses behind as some of them to began to truly realise the height of their folly.

"You do know that they're going to come to for us, after that little speech of yours, don't you" a concerned voice said from behind Naruto as he looked down on the village from his viewpoint on the Fourth's head. Naruto turned around and smiled as he saw a curtain of red hair as Akane joined him, standing by his side as always.

"I know my vixen, but let them come, they'll all burn" he said, all the while smiling that sadistic little smile of his that always sent shivers down her spine. "And little speech, you wound me terribly" he said in a mock hurt voice, his hands clutching his heart with his mouth set in a childish pout.

"Fine" she said, smirking at his childish display. "Your speech was incredible, inspirational, a true masterpiece of the English language."

"I know" he said in a playfully narcissistic tone, which was accompanied by a perfectly matching smirk, "I just wanted to hear you say it".

"You really do love yourself don't you?" she said more than asked with a laugh.

"Of course I do, I'm witty, charming, charismatic and an incredible shag as you yourself can attest to" he happily replied.

"That you are" she purred in that seductive tone of hers, the one that always set his nerves alight as she nestled in beside him with a slight blush on her face. "And I'm so sorry to say that anything about you is little when your so obviously not. It was wrong of me and I think I need to be punished".

"Do you have anything in mind" he asked, his voice becoming a delightful counterpart to her own.

"How about a spanking" she suggested in that ever so innocent yet arousing tone of hers.

"Well, we'd better do it now so we can take our time and really let the message sink in, before anything else comes up". He disappeared suddenly and Akane let out a squeal as she found herself on his back.

"Giddy up" she said with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up while you can, you'll be in a similar but much more pleasing position in soon enough" he replied with a glare ruined by the shit-eating grin on his face.

"I should hope so" she replied with yet another giggle.

"You'll be the death of me woman, you know that don't you" he said, exasperated with her teasing. "But what a way to go" he whispered softly with a smile to himself soon afterwards.

"Damn straight" she declared with a confident smile.


End file.
